Nadie me amaba
by Malasletras
Summary: Sakura deside suicidarse, pero algo sale mal en sus planes.


Hola chicos, mi mente a trabajado a mil en lo que a fanfics respecta. sobretodo en one-shot o_O dije que mi prox creación seria "Chica Fideo" pero en medio de su creación empecé a escribir "Sinfonía perfecta" y en medio de esta surgio este one-shot llamado "NADIE ME AMABA" QUE ES BASTANTE DEPRE COMPARADO CON OTROS QUE HECHO pero tiene un final feliz:) la verdad son cosas y dudas por los que varios pasan xD

Dedicado a TODOS MIS NARUSAKUS! LOS AMO MUCHO MUCHO pero especialmente a las dos comadres que sabian antes que nadie de este...mm... atacaso artistico?

Sakura_Granger (Fanii .!) y France (algodoncita? xD)

Leer por favor las notas finales :P

* * *

Apretó los puños y dejó que el dolor fluyera por sus mejillas, no lo detuvo como siempre ni reflexionó.

Tomó una decisión rápidamente, miró hacia el cielo, quitó su cabello rosa de su cara para poder mirar las nubes que avanzaban lentamente.

Las nubes eran bellas casi siempre, casi, hoy no, pero el tono gris que parecía cubrir su vida en ese momento hacía de este día horriblemente único y especial.

¿Una gota de lluvia calló as u mejilla y utilizó su mejilla como vulgar refalín mal instalado?

No, es una lágrima, la misma de siempre, la que siempre sale por los mismos motivos, a veces sin permiso, a veces obligada, ya no hay diferencia alguna.

Dejó que los pensamientos escaparan y se rindió a los brazos de la rendición y ya no buscó consuelo ni respuesta, solo dejó que el ritmo monótono de sus pisadas y la memoria la guiaran al lugar donde vivía.

No vislumbró en el tapete ni en el ambiente una señal de bienvenida alguna que simbolizara plenamente que ese era su dulce hogar como le gustaría, entonces podría haber tenido fuerzas y una minima esperanza. Pero ya era final.

En el sofá de cuero negro vio a dos figuras besándose con pasión, su padre, viudo desde que ella naciera, la miraba con rencor, pero o levantaba la mano contra ella sólo por el hecho de parecerse a su madre, y la otra persona era su madrastra, también era la hermana de su madre, su tía, una persona prejuiciosa y maleducada con quien su padre se había casado hace cuatro años por el parecido con su madre. Ninguno de los dos se separó un centímetro para saludar a la recién llegada, ni preguntaron por la tediosa jornada que había vivido y la pelirrosa subió con los puños apretados a su habitación, en el segundo piso.

Entró a su cuarto, amueblado con una cama de sabanas blancas y colcha rosa y un ropero que poseía un pijama roído, el buzo del uniforme y una muda de ropa informal. Y un escritorio velador en donde guardaba su ropa interior y hacía sus tareas.

Lanzó con cansancio y hastío la mochila a la cama y luego se sentó en su orilla.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

¿Dios la castigaba por haber matado a su madre al nacer?

¿Por qué nada salía bien en su vida putrefacta?

Se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí podía ver claramente como una familia vecina tomaba el té en el patio y bromeaba tranquilamente. Vio el panorama por mucho tiempo, reemplazando su existencia opaca por la de su vecina, Ino, no era esa voluptuosa, femenina e inteligente rubia la que besaba a su novio Sasuke, el hombre que ella creyó amar en la infancia, ni era ella la que recibía las bromas de sus padres sonrojada, la envidia y la pena corrieron por su mente formando en su cabeza toda una película en la que ella era protagonista, y lo tenía todo, como Ino. Unas risas del piso inferior cortaron su largometraje.

Si bien ella no pide paz mundial ni equilibrio universal desearía que su vida tuviera algo. Algo por lo que valga la pena vivir.

Una mirada, un abrazo, una palabra que significara algo especial para ella y solo ella, peor lo único que se escucha es el goteo del lavamanos del baño, un goteo continuo y permanente que la desvela por las noches y planta en ella la semilla del aburrimiento.

¿Qué fue lo memorable del día?

¿Los empujones indiferentes en la cafetería?

¿Los papeles en su casillero, las notas mediocres?

¿Las sonrisas cínicas y los llantos falsos?

¿Las parejas besándose en su eterno ritual de amor?

¿Una sonrisa?

Si, una sonrisa valía la pena, la misma todos lo días, siempre, al anochecer, en el crepúsculo mortífero, andante y espeluznante, siempre, le traía algo a lo cual hacer memoria, las bromas sin sentido de su amigo Naruto y su sonrisa despreocupada que a veces se le contagiaba y lograba mantener hasta que en casa, un golpe brutal de su madrastra le recordaba el nulo derecho que poseía a la hora de vivir la vida, que desde un principio, fue de su madre.

¿Su madre la hubiera amado? ¿La hubiera golpeado? ¿Sería su existencia más importante y significativa?

Amor, que palabra más prohibida y sinsentido pero con sentido de ser utilizada por personas que tienen la suerte de conocerla.

¿Qué era para ella el amor?

Una suplica, un grito desesperado desde el rincón mohoso de su habitación limpia y vacía.

¿Dónde estaba su madre? Hay tantas cosas que a Sakura le gustaría preguntarle a su madre.

Había una forma de averiguarlo todo. Todo. Todos los días era igual, lloraba de regreso a casa bajo el ritmo andante de sus zapatos, recibía tarde o temprano un regaño de su tía y una mirada de odio de su padre, ella se encerraba en su cuarto, sacaba la caja y se encerraba en el baño. Hoy no sería la excepción.

Y aunque faltaba parte de su usual rutina, la realizaría antes de irse a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y se agachó debajo de la misma, estiró su brazo y sacó la caja que había al final, casi chocando contra la pared. La cubrió contra su pecho y se dirigió al baño.

Puso un pie fuera de su puerta y un golpe impactó en su mejilla, la fuerza fue tal que calló al piso.

-Tu y tu estúpido cabello rosado, igual que tu madre, siempre tratando de llamar la atención, tipas como tu y Bara son unas fracasadas, ni merecen vivir- Dijo su tía chillando como arpía.

No se levantó.

Ni se acarició la mejilla.

Su madrastra tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas como en las manos.

Sabia lo que venía a continuación y se alegro que su caja hubiera caído dentro de su habitación. Lugar a donde ella nunca entraba.

El taco de su la hermana de su difunta madre no tenía compasión y se estrellaba constantemente contra sus costillas, solo soltaba chillidos de dolor y las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

-Por suerte tu madre mamá está muerta- Finalizó apagando su cigarrillo en la curva del cuello níveo de Sakura.- Por cierto, estorbas la pasada.

Sakura se arrinconó para dejarla pasar a ella… y a su padre.

-Papá- Lo llamó.

El hombre de cabellos negros se volteó a mirarla. Solo a mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

El hombre no cedió, clavó la vista como daga, la siguió mirando. Solo mirando.

-Papá, perdóname- Hizo su último intento.

El hombre pestañeó y se giró para seguir a la mujer pelirroja a su habitación compartida. Y ya no quedó nada entre ellos, ni siquiera una mirada.

Sakura observó el lugar y escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, luego, más risas. Los temblores del llanto no disminuían, y temblando se levantó, trató olvidarse del dolor, el dolor del cuerpo y del alma.

Entró a su habitación y echó en la caja el contenido que poseía, ya que al caerse todo se había volcado. Se levantó lentamente y caminó rápido hacia el baño.

La rutina siempre se cumplía.

Se situó frente al espejo y se levantó la polera para ver los hematomas y las marcas amarillas que mañana serían moradas, acarició lentamente sus heridas, pero dolían más de lo normal y decidió dejarlas tal cual.

Se sentó en el piso de cerámica blanca y puso una toalla roja sobre sus rodillas, abrió la caja y sacó el pequeño filo de chuchillo que guardaba y la foto de su madre y padre el día de la boda.

Juntó sus manos y rezó una plegaria por su madre.

Luego tomó la navaja y dio un corte profundo y rápido en la piel de su muñeca, junto a las otras cicatrices, dejó que la sangre bordeara la herida y no se empeñó en frenarla, vio el río de sufrimiento, vio su vida y sin embargo el dolor no era suficiente.

-Lo siento madre- Dijo lastimeramente y volvió a atravesar su piel, su piel de crema la llenó de sangre, Sakura estaba bañada en sangre. Pero hoy la rutina no surgía efecto, no sentía aliviada ni parecía ver disminución alguna en su culpa involuntaria, la mirada de su padre parecía aún estar sobre sus hombres y el cigarrillo apagado en su clavícula ardía más que nunca,

-MAMA LO SIENTO- Gritó, se arrepintió y lloró, lo único que quería era el perdón para volver a nacer y volver a vivir.

Tomó su colonia de jazmín y la vertió en la herida, las punzadas de dolor estaban ahí y casi oía el sonido del alcohol unirse a las plaquetas para tratar de citarizar en conjunto las heridas de la piel y el corazón. Y cuando eso no bastó como otras veces lo supo. Dejó de llorar tan pronto captó la señal casi divina. Casi divina. Era el momento. El limite. El final feliz.

No tubo el cuidado de limpiar el piso ensangrentado como otras veces ni guardó la foto de sus padres, ya no importaba.

Disfrutó cada paso a su habitación, nunca sintió la madera del piso tan confortable ni acogedora, siempre la vio dura y sin brillo, acarició la manija de la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresó al cuarto con la vista fija en la ventana.

El viento soplaba fuerte, quería darle una advertencia.

¿Alguien la amaba como para enviar al viento en su nombre? ¿Una plegaria a su dios para ella?

Se detuvo y por un segundo dudó, pero la atormentadora risa de su padre desde la habitación contigua la volvió media loca y media feliz.

Al menos su padre podía darle la espalda al pasado y ser feliz, ella no tenía escapatoria, cada golpe y cada mirada venía desde un odio pasado, cuanto deseaba un poco de amor.

Y por otro lado estaba la locura que avanzaba intacta por todos sus sentidos, ella era su hija, pero no parecía tener peso alguno esa palabra para su papá.

Ella solo era un estorbo en todas partes y tenia que hacer algo para acabar con eso.

Con el hecho y con quien lo provocaba.

Y por si acaso, guardando un poco de esperanza que sin querer aún permanecía en ella, muy adentro de ella, se dirigió a su mochila y arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno de Historia.

Y en el escribió unas simples palabras

_**¿Tu si me amas?**_

Ojala alguien le contestara desde la luz ahora.

Pero si sucediera pensaría que es una ilusión. En ese momento, todo parecía una triste pesadilla.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza la ventana, pero ella no hizo caso.

Aunque el viento en esta época estaba fuera de temporada.

Aunque derramara todos los pétalos del cerezo que según su padre, su madre había plantado.

Aunque el viento parecía tener vida, y parecía tener pena. Como si le importara una simple humana que vive fagocitando sufrimiento.

Y si es que dudó un segundo, derepente todo se volvió más claro. Si el destino la había traído hasta aquí, hasta el marco de su ventana, sobre su techo peligrosamente inclinado, era por algo, era porque así tenía que ser, porque su existencia era miserable y si los ángeles convencían al creador que le diera más oportunidades de demostrar su potencial, era obvio que Él ya se había cansado de observar un punto muerto como yo. Y eso explicaría porque aún no se resuelve la hambruna, demasiado tiempo desperdiciado observando un humano que suele desperdiciar el precioso tiempo vitalicio con payasadas y descuidos.

Sí, la vida la había traído hasta el marco de su ventana, derepente las soluciones parecían estar a su alcance. Sólo un paso más y la tierra se emborracharían con su sangre.

El viento seguía molestando, era fuerte y la empujaba al interior de su casa, movilizó las nubes e hizo que chocaran, produciendo truenos forzados que en ese punto de su adolescencia ya no podían asustarle.

Apresuró todo proceso Químico-Natural y la lluvia arremetió con fuerza contra sus rostro, disfrutó del olor de la tierra mojada por última vez, caminó hasta llegar al borde del techo y miró hacia todos lados con la libertas de un ave, no había testigo alguno del clímax y final de su vida, nadie que contara lo fácil que fue para ella y su combate contra la molesta brisa primaveral, aunque el día de hoy pareciera invierno y el cielo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos.

Nadie que le impidiera nada. Solo el viento ululante molestaba.

Y sin embargo la tierra parecía comprender su dolor, parecía tomar forma y me daba entender que quería abrazarme para consolar mi dolor. Seguramente ella también lloraba por las noches oscuras y también se sentía menospreciada.

Avanzó un paso más y el vértigo subió por su espalda mientras descendía con rapidez al suelo, el suicidio era poco digno y cortaba toda oportunidad de ir al cielo, pero ya no importaba, no quería felicidad alguna para que su vida no pareciera mas miserable, trató de hurgar en su mente para ver si encontraba a alguien de quien pudiera acordarse en esos momentos, cosa que al pensar en él pudiera decir "Siento hacerte esto" o "Tu eres el único por el cual me quedaría" pero no encontró a nadie hasta que chocó con la tierra húmeda y la sangre y el dolor corrían alegres para colarse por sus grietas y llegar a su núcleo.

Naruto. Su amigo. Su único amigo.

"Siento hacerte esto.

Tú eres el único por el cual me quedaría."

Pero el peso sobe sus hombros ya era demasiado y nada puede compensarlo, era su amigo y la quería. Pero no podía pretender que ese cariño llenaría los corredores vacíos de su infancia. Ya no se podía, nadie podía.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa, y su deber, como su madrastra le había dicho siempre, era atender, pero ya no, nunca más, este era su final feliz…

Cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y con dolor el are con olor a metal y a barro con satisfacción, y esperó paciente a que la oscuridad y la pesadez inundara todo su cuerpo…

Las voces de miles de personas se anudaban junto a ella, un pitido permanente en su oído molestaba de sobremanera.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué escuchaba esas voces?

¿Eran demonios o Ángeles? Y si eran ángeles, ¿Le habían mentido?

Alguien que se suicidaba si podía ir al cielo, abrió un poco los ojos y vio una cabellera dorada y unos ojos azules.

"Un ángel"

Le gustaría poder enviar un mensaje a la tierra, decirle a todas las almas atormentadas que se suicidaran porque hallarían regocijo en el cielo.

La voz, la voz del ángel es una caricia, una brisa suave que susurra un nuevo comienzo a partir de un final inevitable.

-Está despierta, pero creo que las drogas la tienen confundida- Es una voz firme y juguetona, le roba el aliento. Le gustaría estar viva para oírla mejor. Pero está bien en la oscuridad en la que se sumió, no siente el dolor ni el peso que acostumbra en las piernas.

-Sakura-chan- La llama, que extraña manera de un ángel para referirse a una humana, tan familiar.

-Sakura-chan- Un nuevo llamado disipó las dudas y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse con dificultad entre el montón de cojines que había bajo ella.

-Na-ru-to- Pronunció ella lentamente

-Tuviste suerte, iba a tu casa a visitarte, como nadie contestaba entré sin permiso, pregunté por ti a tu padre y el dijo que estabas en tu habitación y…-Comenzó a explicar ligeramente

-No sigas, todos sabemos porque estoy aquí.-Interrumpió Sakura rápidamente, dirigió la vista avergonzada hacia su regazo, y deseó no hacerlo pues Naruto se fijó en las cicatrices que la bata del hospital dejaba al descubierto.

-Fue una suerte que…-Empezó a hablar Naruto pero Sakura volvió a interrumpir.

-¡No fue ninguna suerte! …salté para morir…yo no quiero esto ni tus miradas de tristeza, no quiero esa sonrisa sincera y tampoco…-Se quedó callada cuando sintió que Naruto la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡CALLATE! Cállate y deja de ser egoísta un momento…sabes… ¿te imaginas como me sentí al ver tu sangre por todo el patio?...creí que…era demasiado tarde- Unas breves sacudidas se apoderaron del cuerpo de su amigo, estaba llorando, no es como si nunca lo hubiera visto, ya que Naruto era muy especial, no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos, no se guardaba nada, y sin embargo sus lágrimas no provocaban lástima ni rechazo, solo deseabas abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la madrastra de Sakura y a su padre.

-Nos diste un buen susto- Dijo su padre con un tono neutro.-Nunca me hubiera perdonado tu muerte, porque la de Bara hubiera sido en vano.-Siguió mecánicamente

Naruto se removió inquieto, visiblemente molesto por la presencia de su padre.

-Como sea, no vuelvas a hacer un teatro así, haz estado inconciente tres días, mañana te dan de alta, pensar que tuvimos que gastar un afortuna en esa silla de ruedas- Dijo la tía de Sakura dramáticamente y Naruto le envió una mirada de molestia, Tsubaki, la madrastra de Sakura, solo soltó una sonrisa.

Sakura miró a Naruto y sus ojos trataron de no mostrar pánico, ni como ella odiaba, tristeza ni pena, pero finalmente se inclinaron a lo último. Ella trató de levantarse para volver a tirarse por la ventana, para escapar de todo ese show de circo, de esas risas y miradas codificadas, Pero sus piernas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

-¿Cuánta droga corre por mis venas?- Dijo irónicamente, pero esta vez la carcajada de Tsubaki resonó y Naruto volvió a abrazarla.

-Lo siento Sakura- Dijo en voz alta, lastimeramente, como si él tuviera la culpa.

Y entendió por qué necesitaba la cuantiosa silla de ruedas.

-¿Por qué?- Sakura comenzó a llorar, mientras clavaba las uñas en los fuertes brazos del rubio- ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?

Tan cruel.

Tan doloroso.

Tan irónico.

Ahora no sería tan fácil como caminar a la ventana para lanzarse y abrazar a la tierra.

Seguramente, estaba muerta.

Seguramente estaba en el infierno.

Pero la presencia de Naruto en tal lugar era imposible, y por segundos lo odió por quitarle ese consuelo absurdo. Pero se obligó a tragarse ese sentimiento al darse cuenta que era el único que le brindaba consuelo y un hombro en el cual verter su dolor.

Peor el dolor por más que corría

Nunca terminaba

Y cuando acababa una cadena de temblores y gritos comenzaba otra, y otra y otra.

Se impulsó de sus brazos para meterse a la bañera, el agua hirviente dañó su piel muerta, lo supo por las manchas rojizas que se formaron en sus piernas, pero no sintió nada especial.

Frotó cada parte de su cuerpo femenino, prestó infinita atención a cada curva de su cuerpo y se esmeró en tratar de relajar cada músculo consiente y olvidar todo, talló con mas fuerza las piernas y los muslos, pero no sintió nada especial.

Destapó la tina y dejó que el desagüe se llevara toda el agua, alcanzó una toalla y comenzó a secarse, pudo mucha atención en sus piernas, peor no sintió nada especial.

Vio la campana sobre el lavamanos, se tentó a tocarla, pero desistió, esta había sido su opción, su condena.

Se impulsó del fiero que habían instalado junto a su bañera y calló con fuerza al piso de cerámica, pero calló sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre su costado, y no sintió nada especial.

Sintió como unos pasos preocupados hacían sonar la escalera y vio entrar por la puerta a Tsunade, una criada que su padre contrató para que la cuidara y le ayudara en las cosas que ahora, después de tres meses de invalidez, le eran imposibles.

Apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Sé que todo esto no te agrada, pero debes llamarme cuando me necesites-Dijo la rubia de amplia delantera. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió con una toalla, como si fuera una muñeca sin vida la llevó en brazos hasta la cama y de su armario sacó su uniforme y lo dejó pulcramente doblado sobre la cama.-Cuando vallas a sentarte en la silla de ruedas me llamas- Dijo severamente mientras dejaba en sus manos la campana de lata.

Sakura miró por un alargo rato un intervalo entre sus inútiles piernas y la puerta por donde se había ido Tsunade, era dulce y amable, pero sólo hacía su trabajo.

Era su deber. Como era el de mi padre, hacer su papel de padre.

Hace unos meses, su madrastra tenía la costumbre de golpearla, aún en silla de ruedas, ella no decía queja alguna. No era peor ni mejor que antes, solo que ya no había consuelo alguno, ni al cortarse, ni al ver la sangre correr.

Su padre la vio en esta situación y resolvió dejar a su tía, desde ese día, en el que contrató a Tsunade, pasan semanas sin que lo vea, y cuando el padre llega al umbral de la puerta dice cosas sin sentido, impregnando la sala y el buró con olor a trago, duerme en el sillón y al otro día deja el dinero ganado y desaparece nuevamente. Y con todas estas demostraciones lo supo. Su padre si quiso a su madrastra. Pero sentía suficiente culpa y compromiso como para ser capaz de dejarla.

Alisó un poco sus ropas aunque de nada servía y con pesar tocó la campanilla.

Tsunade apareció al instante con una sonrisa y la trasladó a la silla de rueda, le dio una manzana, su mochila y la dejó en la entrada de la casa, la cual quedaba a pocas cuadras del colegio, y Sakura detestaba que la llevaran.

Se despidió con una sonrisa fingida, pero que la rubia no reconoció como tal, ya que nunca ha visto su verdadera sonrisa.

Impulsó su silla de ruedas por el pavimento, teniendo cuidado en fijarse siempre al frente, el día era como cualquier otra mañana de primavera, soleada y con una suave brisa.

Por un momento de locura, sintió que el viento se burlaba de ella, le agitaba los cabellos con un gentil "te lo dije", claro, solo fue un pequeño momento de locura.

Mientras avanzaba camino a la escuela a empezar el último lunes de toda su vida secundaria, ya que este era su último año y el viernes se graduaría, aparte de esperar a que la escuela de medicina tuviera una rampa, tenía deseos de gritar como loca para que la gente la mirara con odio o confusión en vez de pena.

Ella no quería Pena.

Prefería el Odio.

El odio era más fuerte y ella lo sabía, tantos años rompiendo espejos e ignorándose a sí misma lo demostraban. Tenerse pena a sí misma nunca funcionó.

Llegó a la entrada del colegio y se ganó nuevas miradas de compasión. Y las respondió todas, cada una de ellas con un gruñido casi invisible.

Anduvo con dificultad entre las multitudes, lanzando maldiciones contra ella misma y el mundo hasta llegar a la escalera, si bien el colegio le ofrecieron trasladar todo su curso a una sala del primer piso, ella se opuso, no lo hacía por cariño o por estima a una alumna destacada, si no por pena.

La pena era una zorra caliente, no podía decirlo de otra manera, pasaba de cuerpo en cuerpo y se posaba en las miradas de todos, y cuando dormía sentía su peso en las piernas inútiles.

Maldita Pena.

Comenzó levantando con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para soportar su peso y el de la silla, el frontis de su transportador y así dejar la mitad de las ruedas en un escalón, una gota de fino sudor bajó por su nuca y se perdió entre la mata larga de sus cabellos rosados que llegaban a la cintura, iba a dar el siguiente impulso para guiar el resto del aparato y llenar por completo el grueso escalón ero la silla se volcó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto yoda su ropa interior y sus piernas balanceándose a un rito muerto.

Algunos pervertidos asistieron al llamado, no tantos como la primera vez que ocurrió, pero era un número que valía la pena mencionar, de otra manera ella lo hubiera pasado por alto y no se hubiera sonrojado.

Al menos no la miraban con pena.

Naruto salió de entre la multitud, bajó su falda y subió la silla de ruedas con nuestra pelirrosa incluida al piso correspondiente y le sonrió a Sakura a modo de saludo.

-No cierres los ojos al sonreír, no puedo ver tu mirada- Reclamó ella.

-No importa como te mire siempre pensaré cosas buenas de ti- Canturreó Naruto.

Ella apretó el mango de la silla y le puso freno a las ruedas, haciendo que Naruto casi cayera sobre ella.

-No quiero que tu me tengas pena-Susurró Sakura, levantó la mirada para ver a Naruto pero su flequillo rubio ocultaba la puerta de su alma.-Por favor…- Finalizó con la voz quebrada.

-Ayer vi a tu padre, creo que iba camino a tu casa- Dijo Naruto repentinamente animado y sonriendo como el idiota que era, siempre tendía a cambiar para no hacerle daño y no evitó sentirse egoísta. Confortablemente egoísta.

-Sí llegó a casa a eso de las once…estaba borracho- Naruto ya la había trasladado hasta su pupitre y él se había instalado.

-Bueno…está pasando por muchas cosas difíciles en este momento- Dijo Naruto después de un largo tiempo de silencio.- El viernes es el baile, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- Soltó derepente, si tuviera fuerza en sus piernas, hubiera brincado de sorpresa.

-¿No irás con Hinata?...la semana pasada estuvo al borde de un colapso cuando te lo preguntó- Dijo Sakura extrañamente incómoda.

Sintió algo dentro de si. Se removió inquieta esperando respuesta.

-Si voy con Hinata, ¿Con quien irías tu?- Preguntó inocentemente Naruto

Y cuando algo iba a nacer, se rompió antes de ver la luz.

-Sabes que no iré, deberías volver a hablar con Hinata, no quiero tu sucia lastima- Como víbora escupió las palabras, como víbora se sentía, de todas formas, ¿Qué más se podía esperar del mundo?

Un brillo extraño recorrió la mirada de Naruto y una sonrisa avanzó lentamente por sus labios, ella se sintió incómoda al desconocer la emoción que emanaba su amigo, a veces veía esa expresión en su rostro, pero tendía a ignorarla, prefería alejarse de lo desconocido.

Agradeció la presencia del maestro de literatura, Kakashi, en el salón, ya que tuvo una escusa para girar unos cuantos grados su silla y tratar de poner atención en la clase.

Pero como siempre el tiempo y el universo no estuvieron de su lado, sentía esa sensación en su cuello y en su lado izquierdo, un extraño hormigueo la recorría, Naruto, seguramente, la estaba escrutando, pero no tubo el valor suficiente para voltear y verificarlo, tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo disimuladamente.

El timbre tocó antes de lo esperado y el maestro abandonó la sala perezosamente.

Y el espacio se redujo, Sakura se sintió estúpida por su extraña actitud, porque sólo era Naruto, y Naruto era…

-Sakura-chan- Pegó una especie de respingo mental, ya que sin la ayuda de sus piernas, tal acción era imposible – Hay algo que me he abstenido de preguntar todo este tiempo- Inició como si nada la conversación Naruto.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar sin razón alguna y las aferró al mango de las ruedas de su silla, lista para escapar y lanzarse escaleras abajo de ser necesario, sentía el cabello de su cuello adherirse a el debido al sudor provocado por la tensión psicológica, la embargó esa horrible urgencia de escapar, de sentirse acorralada frente esos ojos azules, que en ese momento parecían demasiado profundos, más que su alma misma.

Peor la mirada desconocida cambió y se llenó de esas características que ya no le atemorizaban. Si o que la aburrían.

Preocupación.

Miedo.

Compasión.

Y Pena.

Desapareció toda sensación ajena a ella, porque predijo lo que venía.

-Por qué… ¿Qué tubo ese día de especial que decidiste suicidarte?-Dijo en voz baja. Y el picor en las manos volvió, porque en esos momentos, el del suicidio, los motivos eran suficientes, pero si ahora lo reflexionaba, su actitud y fortaleza dejaban mucho que desear. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? ¿Lo decepcionaría? ¿Se alejaría de ella?, peor, ¿Se reiría?

-…-Una mirada de molestia fue la única forma que encontró a su alcance para poder contestarle.

-Na-Na-ruto-kun- Dirigió con alivio y un poco de molestia hacia la peliazul que reclamaba la atención de su amigo, Hinata en persona.- Po-podríamos hablar… so-sobre…

-Está bien-Dijo Naruto levantando una ceja debido al comportamiento de Hinata.

Sakura miró el relajado desplazar del rubio hacia su compañera y aprovechó la ocasión para escapar, en donde "escapar" significa salir de la sala.

-Sakura-chan, no quieres responder mi pregunta, pero respóndete a ti misma esta… ¿Serías lo suficientemente egoísta para alejar a una persona de todos solo para que te ame a ti?- Dijo Naruto antes de sonreírle a Hinata e iniciar una conversación sobre un tema que no le concernía.

Ignoró como la pregunta retumbaba en su mente.

Ignoró la manera e como se colaba en cada palabra escrita en su cuaderno.

Hasta que la acción se convirtió en un esfuerzo.

Trató de ignorar la voz aterciopelada en sus sueños.

Trató de prestar atención sobre las actividades a realizar con motivo de la graduación, aunque en la mayoría de éstas ella iba a excluirse.

Y terminó aceptándolo todo.

Trató de resolver como si de una ecuación matemática se tratara la pregunta en su cabeza.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta por querer ser amada? ¿Por querer una persona que solo la quisiera a ella? ¿O era una extraña manera de Naruto de decirme que ese ser al que esperaba nunca iba a llegar?

Volando en la nebulosa de preguntas y posibles respuestas los días que siguieron corrieron vertiginosamente, más rápido e inútiles sin Naruto hablando a su lado, ya que parecía estar muy ocupado en los partidos de football y en la competencia por ser el rey del baile con Sasuke, sin mencionar que era parte del comité del alumnado y presidente de curso, y el resto de la semana estuvo muy atareada para él.

Al punto que ahora decían el nombre de Sakura Haruno, para llamarla al escenario, para recibir su diploma, en la ceremonia formal de este Viernes en la mañana, con túnicas y gorros académicos color negros.

Mientras se dirigía hasta el borde del escenario, ya que este no estaba equipado para que una persona con discapacidad, miró con una vaga esperanza al público, pero allí solo vio a la amable Tsunade que mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

Levantó la vista que se cruzó con el único rasgo descubierto de su maestro, su ojo derecho, y recibió con una sonrisa y falso anhelo el pedazo de papel impreso que aseguraba su exitoso término de los estudios secundarios, volvió a supuesto y después de una lista de nombres, algunos conocidos y otros que simplemente pasaban desapercibidos para ella lanzaron sus gorros y toda esa parafernalia cursi y sin razón que ella quería evitar.

Esta erala última vez que ella pisaba el colegio, quizá en su vejes consumida por un millar de lagunas mentales recordara por pequeñas imágenes y cortometrajes lo que fue su época escolar, tal vez se vería con algunas d esas personas luego, el destino lo depararía.

Esperó a que el gimnasio se desocupara para ir a abrazar como pudo a Naruto y le deseó suerte en el baile de esa noche, al cual ella supuso, iría con la voluptuosa Hinata. Quedaron en que él la llamaría el Domingo y a ella le pareció buena idea, se despidió con un nudo en la garganta de él, pero con la palabra escrita en su mete de que pronto lo volvería a ver.

Porque ella no sería nada sin Naruto.

A penas atravesó el umbral de su puerta Tsunade la bombardeó con diferentes platos de comida, los que ella probó con una sonrisa y los ojos rasgados por mantener tanto tiempo esa expresión de felicidad. Tsunade era una buena persona.

Después del almuerzo, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y decidió darse un baño.

Se tomó su tiempo y cada ciertos minutos miraba la gaveta en donde sabía, había guardado la navaja, pero decidió no salir por ella.

Sólo porque no quería asustar a Tsunade.

Alargó su mano y tocó gentilmente la campana, mientras el agua se despedía de ella antes de irse por el drenaje.

Cuando la rubia llegó al cuarto de baño ella ya estaba envuelta en una toalla color rosa.

Tsunade la trasladó a su cama.

-¿Vas a ir al baile?-Preguntó emocionada su doncella.

-No- Respondió tajante y sin embargo Tsunade contaba con cuarenta sabios años y atisbó una pizca del dolor que sentía Sakura. Un dolor desechable si tan solo se supiera su existencia. Sakura protestaba constantemente frente a él. ¿Pero como acabar con el problema si saber la triste causa que lo ocasiona y lo provoca? ¿Cómo aceptar las consecuencias si se vive culpando al maldito destino? ¿Cuándo no se entiende que el destino no lo hace otro que no seas tú?

Bajo el crepúsculo de invierno, a las siete de la noche Sakura aún estaba hecha un ovillo en su toalla mojada, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin ganas de vivir, con ganas de escupirle al viento burlón por frustrar su suicidio, ¿Quien más podría ser el culpable?

Según como avanzaba la sombra a las paredes de su cuarto iba calculando la hora.

Escuchó un sonido en la puerta y supuso que Tsunade había decidido marcharse, ni se inmutó al no recibir despido alguno, quizá se olvidó de visitar a la tonta ave herida por su propia estupidez y su falta de sensatez.

-Sakura-chan- Con ayuda de sus brazos, Sakura levantó su cuerpo inerte, para observar al intruso recién llegado. A Naruto más arreglado que nunca su melena rubia suelta dejaba la habitación llena a olor a triunfo, a vitalidad veraniega, esa que tanto le faltaba a ella. A su vida en general. -¿Qué haces sin vestirte? llegaremos tarde al baile- Anunció sin más.

-Naruto no seas idiota- Tapó su cara para ocultar una lagrimilla traicionera que se le escapaba al centinela que acostumbraba a vigilar a las traviesas gotas que escapaban sin cesar.

-No te preocupes, te traje un vestido- Ignoró su tono dolido, sonriendo de esa manera tan única y especial.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó con molestia peor la sonrisa de la cara, extraña y verdadera nadie la quitaba ni de su boca ni su mirar.- Al menos déjame llamar a Tsunade que me costará trabajo colocarme un vestido de una pieza, dijo convencida, rendida y hasta entusiasmada. De una caja un vestido negro.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se acercó a Sakura y le quitó la toalla de la piel, dejándola en bragas, era lo único que se animó a ponerse durante las horas que se dejó llevar por el tiempo y la soledad.

No le dio tiempo para vergüenzas, rápidamente la recostó en la cama y pasó el vestido desde los tobillos vía al muslo, por la curva de sus caderas, se ayudó del brazo para volver a levantarla y ajustó la pieza corsé del vestido, se quedó medio alucinando sin saber como reaccionar.

Pasó curioso la palma de su mano por esos níveos brazos con los que se atrevía a soñar, por esos apetitosos labios tentadores, nunca usados y por ese cabello de rojo furia y miel, un rosa palo, tan hermoso y delicado como flor en primavera.

Sakura nunca creyó estar tan sonrojada, pero se decepcionó un poco al no ver ninguna reacción en especial, pero se le escapo una sonrisa al verlo todo turbado irse al baño tiempo más que necesario para aplicar un poco de maquillaje, instalarse en la silla y ponerse zapato para la ocasión.

Naruto salió renovado, dio una mirada de aprobación y con cuidado la ayudó a bajar la escalera.

Ella no sabía que decir camino a la escuela. Él callaba pero parecía a gusto.

De vez en cuando él le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura y ella no entendía el por qué.

Porque tanta lucha por ser amada sin saber lo que se pide ni cuando se nos escapa.

El gimnasio decorado estaba ya bastante concurrido, demasiado abarrotado, Naruto la guió hasta la mesa de los bocadillos y se proponía conversar.

Pero lo que tanto se gestaba en el vientre de la amistad pareció inundar el aire respirable, sólo se quedaron atrapados en sus miradas, que mala pasada del destino, que buena jugada del amor, y es que Cupido no es bueno con eso de la puntería sólo lanza la flecha y el resto es cosa de la vida magia de casualidad.

Él le tomó la mano y ella dio un apretón.

-¿Qué es lo que siento?- Se cuestiona y le pregunta a Naruto.

-Es lo que tanto pedías, lo que siempre estuvo a tu lado y tú ignorabas campante, ese amor que nadie te daba, que Dios te negaba, mientras llorabas en mis brazos yo sufría y bebía tu dolor.- Sakura mira la nada, la nada de sus ojos, esa nada tan hermosa y tan sencilla que le agita el corazón.

Sin saber como, quizá con la fuerza de un milagro, con la fuerza del amor, pudo dar un brinco, un pequeño respingo, proveniente de las piernas o le corazón, calló sobre Naruto y con furia paciente lo besó.

Mucha furia la quemaba, tanto tiempo resignada sin saber como sentirse, exigiendo lo que en la vida nunca conoció. Pero lo besó con locura, locura paciente, dulce y consecuente para tratar de demostrar el significado de las miradas, que ese día en el viento vio su presencia, que él era ese arcángel que la llamaba desde el infierno, su salvación su enemistad, esa que no quería aceptar, el miedo de esos sentimientos que ahora contra sus labios ya no podía negar. Que sabor tan celestial.

Él trataba de responder estupefacto, tratando de no gritar de alegría, para no interrumpir el beso, que desde niño había soñado mientras espiaba desde lejos esa princesa de cabello rosa.

Un molesto reflector los apuntaba y se vieron en la obligación d separarse entre medio de silbidos y aplausos de personas que en su vida había notado.

Naruto pasó los brazos de su amada por su cabeza, para soportar todo su peso en sus hombros. Ellos iniciaron la primera pieza.

Y al ritmo del compás el rubio le susurró.

-¿Por qué ese triste día decidiste suicidarte?

Sakura lloró, rompiendo para siempre ese espejo de amargura en la se solía reflejar.

-Nadie me amaba…porque Nadie me amaba…- La pelirrosa se aferró más a Naruto y este solo la abrazó correspondió el abrazo con la misma magnitud.

-¿Serías lo suficientemente egoísta para alejar a una persona de todos solo para que te ame a ti?- Preguntó nuevamente

-Lo siento- Susurró Sakura- No sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para quedarme a tu lado por siempre, aunque mi condición sólo te traiga penas.

Naruto paró el baile desacompasado y la besó.

-Si te quedas conmigo y no me dejas ir. Y si eso es ser egoísta para ti. No veo la manera de pasar penas.

Pasaron las horas y era el momento de anunciar a los reyes de la escuela. Después de un sonido grabado de redobles de tambores anunciaron que Naruto Uzumaki Y Sakura Haruno eran los reyes, pero ellos ya se habían ido.

Porque tenía una vida que vivir junto al otro y cada momento valía.

Porque cada segundo en el que no fueron amados, debían se recompensados.

Sakura fue a la habitación de su padre, en donde dormía últimamente, ya que se situaba en el primer piso de la casa y no tenía necesidad de subir y bajar escaleras, y echó a su bolso la ropa y los útiles que generalmente usaba.

Repasó con ayuda de su mente la lista que había hecho y luego se dirigió al baño.

Abrió esa gaveta y sacó la navaja, se dirigió a su habitación en donde podía verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Miró su reflejo. Lo acarició con la vista y después, entre lágrimas que no veía hace tiempo dirigió la navaja hacia su cuello y Sakura Haruno pasó a la historia.

Naruto se impacientó en el auto porque su Sakura no llegaba y entro a toda prisa a la casa.

-¿Sakura-chan?- La llamó.

Entró a la habitación del padre y ahí vio a Sakura inmóvil, observando fijamente su reflejo, se había cortado el pelo hasta la mitad de cuello.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó curioso y maravillado por el cambio radical en sus expresiones.

-Para decir adiós al pasado. Ya no seré la Sakura Haruno que nunca tuvo amor, sólo seré Sakura, tu Sakura.- Respondió tranquila mientras se dirigía a la puerta y Naruto llevaba su bolso.

Nadie solía amarla.

-Adiós papá- Dijo a una sombra que creyó ver en el sillón junto a unas botellas de licor en la mano, pero no es seguro, hace meses que no saludaba ni veía a su padre.

Eso pensaba hasta que un mal cálculo en su suicidio planeado hizo de este un total fracaso.

Desde la ventana del auto de su novio quiso llorar el adiós de su antigua vida, como toda universitaria lo hace antes de partir de su casa.

Pero nada salió de su alma.

-Te amo- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Nunca se cansaría de escucharlo.

-Yo también.

Aunque amar a alguien va más allá de una palabra.

Pero esta es la historia de una persona que deseaba el amor que siempre tubo al lado, no el final feliz de una persona que aprendió a amar más allá del límite, aunque algo tiene que ver con eso.

Depende de cada vida y cada lágrima derramada individualmente.

Sólo algo es seguro

A ella nadie la amaba.

Y sin embargo tiene un final feliz.

* * *

SIENTP SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO NO LO BETIÉ BIEN PORQUE QUERIA PURO PUBLICARLO! jajajaja ess uno de mis one-shots favoritos hasta ahora *O*  
._. ojalá les halla gustado, cambie un poco el estilo con el que escribo, omniciente en vez de primera persona y em~~ agregué más lírica de lo normal :)  
Me inspiré, me fue en la poderosísima y escribí 15 paginas word ._. dejen un comentario ;D! para saer si les gusto siii? si tienen una duda yo las respondo via mp o aquui mismo :3 como quieran


End file.
